Mighty Ducks meet the Xmen
by T'ChallaOroro
Summary: What happens when aliens and mutants come together?  Find out in this story!    Just something that popped in my head ans would not leave.  Just a short story featuring an one time foe of the Ducks and a couple X-men.  Just to dish out a story.


The Mighty Ducks where in the middle of a practice. Wildwing was acting as goalie and the others were trying to score on him. Nosedive shot a puck only to have Wildwind catch it with ease. An alarm sounded causing all the ducks to stop and and transform thier hockey uniforms into thier battle gear.

"Ducks move!" Wildwing told them. All six rushed off to the Aerowing and the ice parted allowing the Aerowing to take off into the sky.

"Is it Dragaunus?" Tayna asked.

"Not sure, could be," Wildwing told her piloting. Mallaory was next to him in the co-pilots seat.

"There was a break in in Warehouse district," Mallaory told them.

Wildwing landed right in front of the warehouse that was broken in. "No signs of forced entry," Wildwing stated as they exited the Areowing. He used his golden mask to scan. "Nothing, but we better check it out," he told the others.

"I got it," Duke told him pulling out a lock pick getting ready to pick the door.

"I think someone beat you to it," Tanya told him as she pushed the door open.

"Not Dragnous' style but stay alert," Wildwing told the others. All but Duke pulled out thier Puck Blasters, Duke took his saber off his arm and activated itand they carefully entered the warehouse. The place was eerily quite as the entered. They looked around trying to spot the source of the alarm.

"Ducks duck!" Wildwing shouted as a heavy pulley was sent there way. The ducks dropped in time for it to swing over them and then swing back.

"I was hoping to meet you ducks again," a familiar voice told them. They looked up and saw Dr. Pretorius standing above them on a catwalk. He had several robots with him. "Not only do I get the pleasure of splicing duck DNA I get to splice some mutant DNA as well," he tells them with a grin.

"We beat you last time and we will beat you again!" Nosedive pointed out bodly.

"I have upgraded my robots since then," Dr. Pretorious informs them. "Attack!" he orders the robots. The robots surged forward and attacked the ducks. "You will not stop me tonight," he told them crackling.

"Crossover time!" Nosedive says looking at the reader and raising his eyebrows.

"They may not be but you will be stopped!" a strong unknown female voice told him. Lightening impossiably targeted several of the robots frying them. She wore a pair of jeans and a light blue t-shirt with a pair of sneakers.

"How did you escape?" Dr. Pretorious hissed. A woman floated into view, she had dark cocoa colored skin, long white white hair that was lifted by the very wind that kept her aloft.

"That is my secret," she told him as she looked at him with pure white eyes.

"Ducks take him down!" Wildwing ordered after overcoming the shock of seeing a floating human. The ducks started firing after a moment forcing Dr. Pretorious to scramble to avoid being hit as the pucks blasted around him and hit the robots. The robots where rocked by the pucks but did not damage them from what could be seen. The woman above them blasted more of the robots with lightening from her hand. Soon robots where littering the floor.

"He is getting away!" Mallorary shouted as Dr. Pretorious tried escaping. There was a weird sound of that came from where the doctor was heading. Without warning he started backing up toward the ducks.

"I got him!" Mallorary called and fired a puck that wrapped him up.

"Nice shooting darlin'," a gruff voice told her as a short man with black hair swept back stepped out of the shadows he was well muscled. He wore a white wife beater and loose jeans with brown combat boots. Out of one hand three blades protuded.

The woman landed next to him and they exchanged a glance before turning to the ducks.

"Who are you?" Wildwing asked.

Nosedive looked at them and let out a gasp. "They are like superheroes!" Nosedive exclaimed. "She is Storm from the X-men and he is Wolverine!" Nosedive informed the other ducks.

"You know this how?" Tanya asked.

"Comics of course!" Nosedive told her with a grin.

"Of course," Tayna stated rolling her eyes.

Wildwing apporached them. "Thank you for your help," he told them sticking out his hand and Storm shook it.

"You are welcome," Storm told him and Wolverine mearly grunted.

"What I want to know is why Dr. Pretorious was after the two of you," Wildwing told them.

"He wanted to study our genes," Wolverine told him growling. "Luckily Storm here knows how to open locks," Wolverine told them.

Duke one good eye widen as he looked Storm over. "I like her!" he exclaimed.

"You would!" Mallorary snapped. Wolverine chuckled in amusement.

"We can let the police take it from here," Wildwing told them as he heard sirens. As they exited the ducks spotted a cage with a the door open.

"The doctor was trying to confine us so he could get our DNA," Wolverine expalined. "Storm, picked the lock and then helped you take the doctor out," Wolverine told them.

"Our ride is out front," Wildwing pointed out.

"Need a ride?" Duke asked Wolverine and Storm.

Wolverine and Storm looked at each other and Wolverine held up a hand when Ororo opened her mouth to say something. "We could use one, you are not up to flying us home," Wolverine pointed out. Storm nodded relucantly in agreement.

"I think that would best," Ororo said.

In only took them a few minutes to the Pond where Storm and Wolverine had some food while the ducks worked with Drake One.

"So tell us, how did you learn to open locks like that?" Duke asked Storm.

"I spent my childhood on the streets and had to learn to survive," Ororo told him.

"Your Inner Peace is astounding," Grin told her. "Your Inner Peace is not very existent," Grin pointed out to Wolverine.

"I learned how to find Inner Peace when I learned how to control my powers," Storm told him.

"I have tried before never lasted," Wolverine stated with a shrug.

"Boobolies! I just hooked you up with a public apprence!" Phil stated coming in. "Hey who are these two?" he asked spotting Storm and Wolverine.

"Superheores!" Nose dive tells him.

"Superheroes! I can be you publists! Public apprences! Toys! Just think of the possiablties!" he ranted.

"Not interseted," Wolverine growled and glared at him. Storm just shook her head.

"I think that is our cue to leave," Storm stated. "Thanks for the help and food," she told them.

"We can give you a lift to save your energy," Wildwing told her. Wolverine and Storm agreed to the lift.

"Come on I got a contact right here!" Phil told them racing after them as they departed.

"Is he always like that?" Wolverine asked.

"As long as we have know him he has been," Tanya told him as they took off.

"If you are ever in the area again let us know," Wildwing told them. "We can give your tickets to one of our hockey games."

"You got it!" Wolverine told him. "Hockey is one of my favorite sports!"

Storm chuckled and shook her head. "It would be nice to see you guys again. Here is our number let us know if you are in New York," Storm told them. With that they boarded the Aerowing bring Storm and Wolverine home. 


End file.
